My Lovely Doctor
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan jika hidupnya akan berakhir menjadi seorang istri seseorang di saat usianya baru menginjak usia 16 tahun. Jika tidak demi menghormati ibunya yang menuliskan wasiat itu, Hinata pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi.. mampukan dia bertahan dengan orang sekeras kepala Gaara?


_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Waning(!): AU, OOC, miss typo bertebaran dan segala bentuk kegajean yang tidak tertuliskan di sini**_

_**Maaf Mei buat cerita tentang dokter lagi. Tapi emang lagi bener-bener fall in love banget sama komik yang mengangkat kisah dokter. Apa mungkin ini obsesi karena cita-cita yang nggak kesampaian ya? *salah Mei juga sih pas UN nggak belajar dengan bener sehingga nggak bisa masuk perguruan tinggi kedokteran TT^TT***_

_**Dari pada baca bacotan Mei yang gaje, mendingan langsung ke cerita yuuk~ ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"aku pulang.."ucap gadis bersurai ungu itu riang dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatunya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah

"Hinata-_**nee**_ sudah pulang?"sapa Hanabi yang di jawab senyuma oleh Hinata.

"tumben kau pulang jam segini. Memangnya ada apa, Hanabi?"

"lebih baik Hinata-_**nee **_melihatnya ke ruang tamu.."

Penasaran, gadis bersurai ungu itu menuruti perkataan sang adik yang menyuruhnya ke ruang tamu. Dan di sana dia di sambut dengan pemandangan yang tidak lazim.

Ayahnya yang seorang _**workhaholic **_yang biasanya pulang seminggu sekali, hari ini ada di ruang tamu. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, Hinata tidak mengenali ketiga tamu yang asing di matanya yang terdiri dari tiga orang pria dan satu orang wanita itu.

"Hinata, kemari.."panggil Hiashi yang di turuti oleh Hinata meskipun dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya kenapa orang 'asing' ada di rumahnya

"ada apa ayah?"

Hiashi memandang putrinya dan berkata "ayah akan langsung ke intinya. Lusa kau akan menikah.."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"APA?! Kenapa?!"tanya hinata _**shock**_ dan mendadak kepalanya di penuhi dengan berbagai macam hal seperti mengurus rumah tangga, mengurus suami, mengatur uang belanja dan segala urusan yang berbau rumah tangga lainnya

"itu untuk masa depanmu.."jawab Hiashi yang menurutnya diplomatis tadi menurut Hinata itu adalah pemaksaan

"aku masih kelas dua SMA ayah! Dan yang lebih terpenting lagi, aku belum mau menikah!"jawab Hinata yang secara langsung menolak mentah-mentah usulan –tepatnya permintaan– konyol ayahnya

"lihat~ dia juga menolaknya kan?"celetuk seorang pemuda membuat Hinata menoleh dan memandang pemuda bersurai merah dan memiliki tato 'ai' di pelipisnya. Sumpah, Hinata melihat pemuda itu langsung teringat panda –namun dengan versi seram– plus preman-preman yang sering dia tonton di televisi.

Aah~ ternyata Hinata korban dorama.

"Gaara!"tegur pria paruh baya yang wajahnya mirip dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang tadi di panggil Gaara –tapi hanya bedanya tidak punya kantong mata– dengan penuh amarah

"kami tidak peduli jika kalian menentangnya karena kalian harus melakasanakannya.."

"tidak mau!"ucap Hinata dan Gaara serentak

"sayangnya ibu kalian berdua sudah sepakat agar kalian berdua menikah. Jika tidak percaya, silahkan lihat di surat wasiat ini.."ucap ayah Gaara yang memperlihatkan sebuah surat yang segera di ambil Hinata

"ti-tidak mungkin!"seru Hinata frustasi sebelum pingsan. Hiashi tentu saja panik dan orang yang pertama kali di tunjuk untuk mendiagnosa penyakit Hinata adalah Gaara karena dia adalah seorang dokter

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"pokoknya kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar ini, mengerti!"seru Hinata saat mereka sudah tiba di rumah yang akan mereka huni. Lebih tepatnya sih apartemen.

Yaa~ Hinata dan Gaara terpaksa menikah karena menuruti wasiat ibu mereka yang kini sudah ada di alam lain sana. Dan sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, mereka menuruti keinginan terakhir ibu mereka, meski dengan terpaksa.

"hn"

"dan jangan mengangguku. Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal.."ucap Hinata malas, lalu melihat Gaara yang menyeritkan kening. "kenapa?"

"orang tua kita?"

Ah iya. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan mereka? Pasti mereka akan mengirimkan mata-mata untuk memantau keseharian mereka.

"kita pura-pura saja menjadi pengantin bahagia di luar rumah. Tapi jika di sini, anggap saja kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain.."

"hm"

Hinata menahan amarah karena sejak tadi dia berbicara panjang lebar dan hanya di jawab oleh dua konsonan konyol itu. Sialan panda jadi-jadian itu!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seminggu setelah pernikahan, akhirnya Hinata bisa kembali ke sekolah. Salahkan ayahnya dan segala peraturan yang memuakkan dari keluarganya sehingga dia baru boleh keluar dari rumah setelah satu minggu.

Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, kenapa suaminya –ehm, meski hanya status– tidak mau menolongnya sama sekali? Minimal kan dia bisa berbicara pada ayahnya dan berkata jika Hinata harus pergi ke sekolah agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran.

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau kembali.."sapa Sakura dengan riang

Hinata mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan berkata "iya. Aku rindu dengan kalian semua.."

"Hinata, apa sakitmu separah itu? Biasanya kau hanya tidak masuk selama tiga hari paling lama.."tanya Tenten khawatir

Yeah~ ayahnya mengirimkan surat keterangan ke sekolahnya bahwa dia sakit. Padahal, sebenarnya~

"tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin anti bodiku sedang dalam kondisi paling jelek.."canda Hinata dan tertawa kecil

"makanya, kau harus menjaga pola makanmu itu Hinata.."nasehat Ino sok bijak, meskipun memang benar kenyataannya

"maksudmu kau menyuruh Hinata sepertimu? Kau ingin mengirimnya ke gerbang kematian lebih cepat?"cibir Sakura yang sukses mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari Ino. "sakit, _**baka pig!**_"

"diam _**forehead**_.."

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran di depannya, sementara Tenten hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang seperti anak TK padahal mereka sudah kelas dua SMA.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ino.. cepat piket!"panggil Tenten jengkel karena sejak tadi Ino dan hampir seluruh perempuan di kelasnya –di katakan hampir semuanya karena hanya Tenten dan Hinata yang melaksanakan piket kelas hari ini– memandang ke arah jendela.

"nanti saja. aku mau melihat pemandangan dulu.."ucap Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela

Tenten yang penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya di lihat oleh Ino dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, ikutan memandang ke jendela. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Bahkan dari tempatnya sekarang, dia bisa melihat jelas jika di pelipis pemuda itu terukir tato bertuliskan '_**ai**_'.

_**Tunggu, tato 'ai'? Jangan-jangan~**_

"Tenten! Aku sudah selesai piket. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu yaa~"ucap Hinata sebelum meletas pergi dan meninggalkan kelas

"eeh? Hinata..!"seru Tenten, namun tidak berguna lantaran Hinata sudah pergi. Tenten hanya menghela nafas dan memandang ke arah jendela

_**.. itu dokter Gaara? Tapi kenapa kemari?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kenapa kau di sini!"seru Hinata kesal dan nafasnya tidak beraturan lantaran dia berlari untuk sampai di depan Gaara secepat mungkin

"menjemputmu. Memangnya apa lagi?"tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi datar

"aku tidak mau di jemput olehmu! Kembali ke rumah sakit sana!"usir Hinata

"aku tidak keberatan jika kau pulang sendiri ke rumah karena aku yakin kau bukan anak usia limat tahun yang perlu di awasi setiap waktu.."ucap Gaara yang membuat Hinata kesal.

Hey! Berani sekali Gaara membandingkannya dengan anak usia lima tahun.

".. tapi masalahnya mata-mata ayahmu sedang bekerja di sini. Kau ingin orang tuamu mengirim kita untuk bulan madu hah?"

Mata-mata.. bulan madu?! TIDAK!

"haa~ sesukamulah.."ucap Hinata dan menghela nafas kesal

Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Hinata dan menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk menuju mobilnya yang di parkir di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah.

"masuk!"perintahnya setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata

"tanpa di perintah aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

Dan tidak lama kemudian, mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berbaur dengan jalanan Tokyo yang lumayan padat hari ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hanabi.. dan Temari_**-nee**_? Kenapa kalian di sini?"tanya Hinata kebingungan. Tentu saja bingung karena Temari dan Hanabi datang saat hari sudah malam dan membawa tas yang lumayan besar

"kami akan menginap di sini selama akhir pekan ini.."jwab Temari dengan cengirannya yang membuat Hinata hmpir tersedak

Menginap.. akhir pekan..

Lalu, mereka di kamar mana?

"ta-tapi apartemen ini hanya ada dua kamar, Temari-_**nee**_.."ucap Hinata agak terbata

"lalu? Bukankah kau dan Gaara satu kamar? Seharusnya tidak masalah kan kalau kami menggunakan kamar yang satu lagi.."tanya Temari (pura-pura) tidak mengetahui kondisi rumah tangga Hinata dan Gaara

"ta-tapi~"

"Gaara? akh~ tenang saja Hinata. Dia sudah aku kabari dan dia bilang tidak keberatan.."terang Temari yang membuat Hinata menjerit dalam hati

'_PANDA!_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"pulanglah.."ucap Shikamaru yang lebih mirip memerintah

"hn"jawab Gaara tak acuh dan kembali fokus pada data yang di berikan perawat tentang pasien yang sedang di tanganinya

Shikamaru menghela nafas malas. Sejak Gaara menikah, sepertinya sikap keras kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi. Pantas saja dia di juluki _**Dr. Stonehead**_.

"kakakmu menginap di apartemenmu hari ini, jika kau ingin tahu.."

"hn"

'_**mendokusai**__! Kalau dia bukan adik pacarku, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di rumah sekarang.._'gumam Shikamaru kesal

"kau tidak khawatir dengan nasib istrimu?"tanya Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Gaara berhenti memperhatikan data yang sejak tadi mengambil alih perhatiannya dan memandangi Shikamaru dengan tatapan seperti biasanya, datar.

"tatapan itu aku artikan sebagai kata tidak.."simpul Shikamaru, lalu menguap malas, "tapi saranku sebagai seorang kakak, sebaiknya kau pulang agar istrimu di rumah tidak perlu pusing menghadapi ulah Temari.."

"sejak kapan aku merestuimu sebagai kakak iparku?"tanya Gaara datar, namun dia membereskan data-data yang sejak tadi dia baca dan mengambil kunci mobilnya sebelum keluar dari ruangannya

"haa~ dia lebih _**mendokusai**_ dari kakaknya. Pantas dia menyandang _**Dr. Stonehead**_.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Hinata berada di kamarnya beserta boneka teddy bear yang lumayan besar.

"kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Gaara datar setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dan sekarang sedang melepaskan dasi

"harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kakakmu datang kemari!"pekik Hinata kesal, lalu menutup mulutnya karena tersadar dengan ucapannya yang bisa sampai ke kamar yang sedang di tempati Temari dan Hanabi.

"pokoknya kau harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat mereka pergi secepatnya.."ucap Hinata dengan suara yang lebih rendah

"mereka?"tanya Gaara heran

"kakakmu dan juga adikku.."

Gaara mendengar penjelasan Hinata hanya berkata "ooh~" sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

'_dasar panda jadi-jadian!_'seru Hinata dalam hati dan pura-pura berteriak tanpa mengeluarkan suara untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya pada Gaara

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaara melihat sosok Hinata yang tertidur di tempat tidur dengan wajah benar-benar polos. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong dan mengamati wajah Hinata dari dekat. Terakhir kali dia melakukannya saat pernikahan dan Hinata menampilkan ekspresi tidak senang.

"kau tidak menyukaiku bukan?"ucap Gaara dan menyentuh wajah Hinata dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Hinata. "walaupun aku tahu itu, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganmu?"

_**Apa karena aku sudah mencintaimu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"masakanmu enak sekali Hinata.."puji Temari saat sarapan keesokan harinya

"tentu saja enak. _**Nee-chan**_ku kan memang hebat.."ucap Hanabi bangga yang membuat Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk

"terima kasih atas pujiannya.."

"aduh Hinata, jangan seformal itu. Rasanya aku benar-benar sudah tua di perlakukan seperti itu.."komentar Temari yang di jawab tawa oleh Hanabi sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum

Gaara? pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

"hey Gaara.."panggil Temari yang gemas dengan tingkah adik bungsunya itu. "harusnya kau sebagai suami memperhatikan apakah istrimu sudah makan dengan benar atau belum.."

"hn"jawab Gaara cuek, sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa kok Temari-_**nee**_. Aku baik-baik saja.."ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mencoba menyakinkan Temari

"aku sudah selesai.."ucap Gaara dan hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"hey, tidak sopan meninggalkan meja makan duluan! Tunggu istrimu selesai makan.."omel Temari yang membuat Gaara kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

Padahal biasanya Gaara akan pura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Temari dan lebih memilih mendengarkan omelan kakaknya itu. Tapi hari itu Gaara memang benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkan ceramah dari siapapun.

"Haa~"desah Temari melihat tingkah adiknya, lalu menatap Hinata. "adik ipar, kumohon bersabar ya dengan tingkah adikku.."

"eeh? I-iya Temari-nee.."ucap Hinata terbata-bata

Gaara melihat di ujung bibir Hinata ada sisa susu, memanggil Hinata untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hinata"

"ya?"

Temari melihat adegan di depannya hampir tersedak makanan, sementara Hanabi bersemu merah. Gaara menyeka sisa susu di ujung bibir Hinata dengan jempol miliknya, lalu menempelkannya ke bibirnya.

Hinata? Dia terheran-heran, kemudian mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mau ambil pusing dan melanjutkan makannya.

Tangan Temari bahkan bergetar saat memegang gelas minuman saking _**shock**_ dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan. Demi apa.. demi apa Gaara jadi _**so sweet **_seperti itu?!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"haa~ akhirnya mereka pulang juga.."ucap Hinata senang dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan bahagia

"hn"

Hinata yang masih menyadari kehadiran Gaara di rumah itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, seolah-olah Gaara adalah beban hidupnya yang sangat berat.

"apa?"tanya Gaara yang menyadari reaksi Hinata yang berubah

"eh?"

"kau menghela nafas seperti itu"

Hinata yang memang sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Gaara karena perutnya yang bernyanyi minta untuk di isi.

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.."ucap Hinata bohong."oiya, apa kau ingin makan?"

"dua jam yang lalu kita sudah makan siang, bukan?"

"tapi aku masih lapar.."gerutu Hinata, lalu memandang Gaara yang asik dengan buku yang Hinata tidak mengerti karena menggunakan bahasa Prancis. "jadi..?"

"tidak"

Setelah itu Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Setelah yakin Hinata tidak ada di sekitarnya, Gaara melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya sejak tadi dan menghela nafas.

"kau dan aku.. memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersama sebagai pasangan, bukan?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata, dia siapa?"tanya Ino bahkan sebelum menyapa selamat pagi

"eeh?"

Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksi Hinata dan memperjelas maksud Ino. "pemuda yang tempo hari menjemputmu itu.."

"i-itu~"

Tenten ikut menipali dan berkata "apa benar kata Neji~"

'_jangan bilang mereka suda tahu!_'

".. kau pacaran dengan dokter Gaara"

_**Hah?**_

"ya?"tanya Hinata bingung, namun di kira oleh Tenten, Ino dan Sakura sebagai jawaban iya

"astaga Hinata! Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Sakura _**exited**_

"itu~"

"aku bahkan tidak percaya jika kau mau pacaran dengan dokter yang mengerikan itu.."komentar Tenten dengan wajah prihatin

"ta-tapi~"

"apanya yang seram, Tenten? Dia itu dokter terganteng yang pernah aku temui.."kometar Ino yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Tenten

Dan jadilah pagi yang indah itu di habiskan oleh Tenten, Ino dan Sakura untuk berdebat tentang Hinata yang bisa berpacaran dengan Gaara. hinata sendiri juga sudah menyerah untuk berusaha menjelaskan jika hubungannya dengan Gaara tidak seperti yang terlihat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From : Gaara**_

_**Subject : none**_

_**Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau pulang saja menggunakan taksi, biar aku yang mengganti uangmu nanti.**_

_**Dan jangan keluyuran kemana-mana! Langsung pulang ke rumah**_

Hinata membaca email itu hanya menghela nafas dan membalas email Gaara.

_**Reply to : Gaara**_

_**Subject : none**_

_**Jangan khawatirkan aku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata tidak menuruti perintah Gaara yang menyuruhnya segera pulang begitu selesai sekolah dan malah ikut jalan-jalan bersama Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

"Hinata, kau yakin pacarmu tidak akan marah-marah?"tanya Tenten khawatir yang membuat mereka semua kebingungan

"perasaanku saja, atau kau memang takut pada Gaara?"tanya Ino penasaran

Tenten melirik Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan malas, "kau sih tidak tahu betapa mengerikan pacarnya Hinata itu di rumah sakit. Aku saja bersumpah tidak mau di tangani lagi olehnya selama sisa hidupku.."

"semengerikan itu?"tanya Sakura terkejut, sementara Ino memutar bola matanya

"tapi kita tidak tahu kan sikapnya pada Hinata? Siapa tahu saja dia bertingkah manis di depan Hinata.."ucap Ino yang sejak tadi terus-terusan membela Gaara dan hanya di jawab dengan tawa oleh Hinata

"_**pig**_, aku curiga padamu. Sejak tadi kau membela Gaara terus. Apa jangan-jangan kau suka padanya?"tanya Sakura dengan wajah curiga

Ino terbelalak mendengar pekataan Sakura dan tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata. "aku? Yang benar saja. aku tidak akan merebut milik sahabatku kok.."

"yaah~ siapa yang tahu kan.."balas Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti makan

"Hi-Hinata.. apa kau tidak terlalu banyak makan?"tanya Tenten yang mewakili yang lainnya untuk bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Tentu saja Tenten dan yang lainnya khawatir karena Hinata sudah makan tiga burger, ralat, empat burger dengan sekarang dan dua gelas soda.

"bukankah ini porsi yang biasa aku makan?"tanya Hinata balik yang sudah menghabiskan burgernya yang keempat

"apa kau tidak takut gendut?"pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari Ino. Padahal dia tahu jawabannya, dan itu~

"kenapa harus takut? Lebih baik gendut dari pada kurus.."ucap Hinata sebelum beranjak

"mau kemana?"tanya Tenten heran

"ke toilet.."ucap Hinata sebelum melangkah menuju toilet

Tanpa terasa sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan Hinata belum kembali juga. Sakura yang cemas memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata ke toilet sementara Ino dan Tenten membawa tas mereka plus Sakura dan Hinata setelah menghabiskan soda mereka.

"Hinata!"pekik Sakura tidak percaya saat menemukan Hinata pingsan

"ada apa?"tanya Ino dan Tenten yang segera menyusul Sakura masuk ke toilet setelah mendengar pekikan Sakura

"Hinata~"ucapnya dan berusaha memapah Hinata keluar

Ino membantu Sakura, sementara Tenten mendadak membawa empat tas.

"Tenten, telepon ambulans sekarang!"seru Sakura sementara Ino mengecek detak jantung Hinata apakah dia baik-baik saja apa tidak

"baik!"jawab Tenten

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gaara!"panggil Neji yang sebelumnya membuka pintu ruangan Gaara dengan kasar

"ketuk pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk.."ucap Gaara yang tidak mengalihkan matanya dari data-data pasien terbaru

"ini mengenai Hinata.."ucap Neji yang sukses membuat Gaara mengalihkan padangannya dari data-data yang ada di tangannya

"ada apa?"

"dia pingsan dan sekarang ada di UGD. Kudengar dia~"ucapan Neji tidak selesai lantaran Gaara langsung berlari keluar ruangannya dan menuju UGD

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata!"panggil Gaara saat sampai di ruangan Hinata. Tadi Gaara dari UGD dan perawat yang menangani Hinata bilang jika Hinata sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan biasa

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten serta seorang perawat yang ada di ruangan itu tidak berani buka suara lantaran wajah Gaara benar-benar sangat tegang.

"dokter?"tanya Hinata heran karena setahunya Gaara bukan dokter yang menangani kasus seperti dirinya

"kenapa kau bisa di sini? Kau sakit apa?"cecar Gaara yang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan Hinata melogo tidak percaya.

Katanya Gaara itu dokter yang cuek, dingin dan keras kepala. Tapi ini kok~

"dokter Gaara kenapa?"tanya perawat akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya setelah _**shock**_ sesaat

Gaara tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan perawat itu dan berkata "mana rekam medisnya?"

"tapi dokter yang bertugas~"

"mana rekam medisnya!"bentak Gaara yang membuat perawat itu ketakutan karena baru kali ini melihat Gaara marah dan membentak perawat. Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa dia yang harus kena bentak sih?

"tidak usah.."ucap Hinata yang membuat Gaara menoleh ke arahnya. "itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dokter.."

"apanya yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku!?"bentak Gaara yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu merinding. "aku ini kan suamimu!"

_**Haa?**_

"kenapa kau memberitahu semua orang! Apa kau tidak menghargaiku yang susah payah menyembunyikan hal itu!"omel Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "apa aku pernah berbuat salah denganmu sehingga aku terjebak bersamamu? Apa~"ucapan Hinata tidak selesai lantaran Gaara membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya

Yes~ mereka berciuman.

"karena aku menyukaimu, Hinata.."bisik Gaara yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya

"ta-tapi.."

"perjodohan? Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada ibu kita karena melakukannya untuk kita.."ucap Gaara, lalu memandang wajah Hinata. "meskipun aku mengerti sampai sekarang kau masih tidak menerimamu dalam hidupmu. Tapi, kumohon jangan membenciku.."

Jika Temari melihat Gaara memohon pada Hinata seperti sekarang, bisa di pastikan jika dia akan pingsan saking _**shock**_ dan tidak percaya jika Gaara yang terkenal akan kekeras kepalaanya itu memohon pada seorang gadis.

"a-aku tidak membenci dokter kok.."ucap Hinata terbata.

Gaara mendengarnya tersenyum untuk pertama kali dan membuat Hinata bersemu merah. Dan Hinata harus akui satu hal, jika Gaara benar-benar terluhat keren saat tersenyum.

"jadi, bisakah kita mulai semuanya dari awal?"bisik Gaara dengan nada menggoda

"eeh?!"Hinata tidak tahu harus memasang ekpresi apa karena Gaara menciumnya lagi dan melupakan jika di ruangan itu masih ada orang lain yang memandang momen itu dengan tatapan sirik.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata curang! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah menikah dengan dokter sekeren Gaara?!"protes Ino saat Hinata menceritakan semuanya dari awal

"a-aku kan malu mau ngomong pada kalian. Aku kan belum pernah pacaran dan tiba-tiba menikah.."ucap Hinata berusaha membela diri, "lagipula waktu itu aku belum menyukainya.."

"waktu itu?"tanya Tenten dengan sorot mata yang menurut Hinata mencurigakan. "jadi. Kalau sekarang kau menyukainya begitu?"

"a-aku tidak bilang begitu kok.."

"yaah~ mungkin Hinata luluh setelah di cium oleh Gaara.."celetuk Sakura yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata. Sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan cara untuk mengolok Hinata jika sedang bosan. Selama ini Hinata tidak bisa di olok-olok karena terlalu _**perfect**_ jadi seorang gadis.

'_panda! Tolong aku~_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, sikap Gaara ke Hinata berubah. Dari yang cuek sekarang sangat memperhatikan Hinata, terutama pola makan Hinata. Gaara yang tahu Hinata pingsan karena gangguan pencernaan yang di akibatkan makanan yang di makan oleh Hinata tidak sesuai dengan yang di butuhkan oleh tubuh Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara.."panggil Hinata yang hanya bisa _**sweatdrop**_ saat melihat Gaara yang menggunakan celemek dan memasak untuknya

"hn"

"aku sudah sembuh kok, jadi kau tidak perlu memasak untukku.."ucap Hinata yang sebenarnya percuma karena dia tahu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Gaara selanjutnya

"kau itu belum sembuh. Dan aku memasak untuk memperbaiki pola makanmu selama ini.."

Tuh kan. Pasti itu jawaban yang akan di berikan oleh Gaara.

Dan Hinata baru mengetahui satu hal tentang Gaara yang menurutnya itu sifat jelek Gaara yang lain selain keras kepala.

_**Gaara itu~**_

"ayo kita makan.."ajak Gaara dan meletakkan hidangan yang dia masak tadi di meja

"memangnya hari ini kita makan apa?"tanya Hinata yang tidak bisa melihat apa saja yang tersaji di meja karena terhalang oleh tubuh Gaara

"yang jelas di masak dengan penuh cinta.."ucapnya dengan nada menggoda Hinata

'_Ugh~ kalau sudah begini, ujung-ujungnya pasti.._'gumam Hinata tidak selesai lantaran Hinata sudah di tarik Gaara ke pelukannya dan tidak lama kemudian mereka berciuman.

_**..mesum!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My Lovely Doctor**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***bergetar hebat liatin fic ini* ba-bagaimana Mei bisa menulis Gaara se-OOC begini? Dan kenapa romancenya rada gaje begini!**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesannya tentang fic abalness ini. Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya yaa~ *langsung nutup Choi biar nggak makin bergetar hebat lihat scene Gaara***_


End file.
